


Two Closed Parasols

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They miss their home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Closed Parasols

"Does that look like a spire to you?"

John stepped up behind Rodney and looked over his shoulder. The only thing that even vaguely reminded him of a spire were the two closed parasols that were tied in the middle with a cord, making them look slightly uneven—like the Atlantis spires. "They'll let us go home," he said quietly, amending in his mind, "eventually."

Rodney sighed, shoulders drooping.

John lifted his hand and after a moment's hesitation placed it on Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney stiffened, then turned his face to John and smiled.

John squeezed his shoulder and smiled back.


End file.
